


Welcome Liberties

by KittieValentine



Category: MGS - Fandom, MGSV - Fandom, Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid V, Phantom Pain - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieValentine/pseuds/KittieValentine
Summary: Ocelot decides to take a little liberty and you eventually let him.





	

You’re alone in your office, tidying the desk after a long dat of administrative work, when Ocelot walks in. You look up and smile at him. “Oh, hi Ocelot." “Need a hand, Y/N?” he asks. He tries to maintain eye contact, but you notice his gaze drop briefly so that he can check out your body in your short, tight dress. It’s not the first time he’s done that, to be truthful, you don’t really mind — you were actually thinking of him when you chose your outfit. It’s gratifying that he seems to appreciate it. “No, I’m almost done thanks,” you reply. “I’ll be out again in a second.”

Ocelot looks behind him to make sure that no-one is coming, then joins you at your desk standing behind you. “I think I’ll give you a hand anyway,” he insists, placing his hand on your waist and pulling you to him. “Ocelot, what are you doing?” you ask warily. His body feels firm and strong against you and the scent of gun oil over him is delicious. “Just giving you a hand,” he replies as he begins to stroke up and down the side of your body. It’s a bold move, and anyone else had tried it you would probably slap their face. You place your hands on his chest, unsuccessfully at pushing away from him.

He slides his hand down to your ass and gives it a firm squeeze. You feel a lurch in your tummy and your heart starts to flutter. His action is so unexpected that you are stunned motionless.

“Ocelot!” you gasp. “You can’t just… just…” “Just what?” he asks, fondling your ass through your dress. “You can’t just walk up to a girl and start” — you fumble for the words — “taking liberties!”

“Why not?” He slides his hand from cheek to cheek, exploring the curvature of your derriere. Your mind is racing, trying to think of anything you’ve done, any signals you’ve sent, that would’ve led him to believe he could just walk up and do this to you. “What do you mean, why not?” you reply disbelievingly. “You just can’t!”

“Y/N, I’m not sure that I want to live in a world where I can’t claim you as my own. Do you mind if I take a look at your panties?” he asks brazenly.You’re rightfully dumbstruck. “Do I mind… what?”

He doesn’t wait for an answer that would probably be in the negative anyway. He tugs your dress up around your waist, revealing your tight, slightly translucent panties, riding up slightly between your cheeks.

“Oh my God!” you whisper, still standing facing the desk as your underwear is exposed. You put your face in your hands, blushing furiously. This is getting ridiculous! How dare he?

Ocelot starts squeezing and stroking your ass through your panties. “You’ve got a nice body Y/N. You know it, don’t you? That’s why you’ve been teasing me all night with it.” “Ocelot, I haven’t been teasing you!” you cry out. “Oh, okay,” he replies, sounding a little disappointed. “Sorry. My bad.”

He presses two fingers between your legs and you clamp your thighs together in an attempt to block access to your pussy. In response he shoves his knee between your thighs and forces your legs apart fairly easily, then slides his whole hand between your legs and begins rubbing you through your panty gusset. “Ocelot, you can’t!” you object. “No-one seems to be stopping me,” he replies. It’s true — you’ve made very little attempt to prevent him having his way with you. Why is that? Sure, you like him, but that doesn’t make you his sex toy. Or does it? “Stop,” you say weakly, but you don’t move as Ocelot continues to stroke you, feeling your heat and dampness through your panties. He positions himself behind you and presses himself against you. You feel the bulge in his pants poking into your ass. Slowly he grinds it up and down.

“Do you know what this is?” he asks, holding you against him with a hand on your stomach. “Yes,” you whisper, your mouth starting to water. “What is it?” he prompts. You wait a few seconds before quietly replying. “It’s your cock.” “It’s yours if you want it,” he offers, thrusting against you, squeezing your breasts as he pushes his hips against yours.

You don’t reply. Of course you want it, but you’re not sure you want it like this.

“Do you want it?” he persists.

You still can’t form words and he takes this to mean assent. You hear the sound of his zipper as he undoes his pants. You feel his rock-hard, cock as he rubs it against your ass, using it to poke your panties into your crack, then he slips it between your thighs and rubs his knob against your slit.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” you whisper to yourself, secretly marvelling at the size and hardness of Ocelot’s member as it prods your nether regions.

“Bend forward,” Ocelot commands. You do nothing to resist as he adjusts you into position, elbows on the desk with your legs spread and ass out. He slides his cock into your panties through a leg hole and thrusts it up and down between your cheeks, squeezing your ass cheeks around his shaft with both hands. He seems obsessed with your ass, and you start to worry that he might try anal…

You hear laughter from the other room and are reminded that the two of you are not the only people on the platform. Whatever his plan is, he had better make it quick. Probably realising this too, he pulls his cock out of your panties before wriggling them down to mid-thigh, exposing your naked ass in all its glory. He can’t resist giving it another firm squeeze.

“Wait — what if someone — ” you begin.

“Shhh!” Ocelot forces his hand between your legs and worms his fingers between your pussy lips and into your slit. You’re very wet.

“You’re dripping, Y/N. I knew you would want to be mine,” he taunts.

“Now hang on!” you object indignantly. “If you grope any girl for long enough she’s going to get turned on, but that doesn’t mean — Oh!”

He’s stopped your complaining by quickly aiming his cock and thrusting forward hard, sinking his long, thick shaft deep into your wet pussy snagging and drawing your inner pussy lips in with him. He takes you by the hips and starts thrusting, slowly at first. After several long strokes you quickly decide that the sensation of Ocelot’s cock buried in you is your favourite thing.

“Oh my God,” you whimper to yourself as Ocelot repeatedly penetrates you over the desk. As he picks up the pace the only other sound is that of his hips smacking against your quivering ass cheeks.

“You can’t just — bend a girl over and — start fu — fucking her!” you grunt.

“Are any of these rules written down somewhere?” he asks, grabbing your tits through your dress and using them as hand-holds.

“No! It’s — o — o — obvious!”

“Well, I must admit I didn’t think it would be this easy,” he replies, to your chagrin. He sneaks a hand down and starts tracing circles around your stiff, protruding clit, using your juices as lubricant.

You sigh aloud, your body shuddering. Fuck it, you decide. He can do whatever he damn well likes.

Suddenly a voice calls out from outside. “Y/N, are you in there?”

You gasp in fright, then shout back, “Commander Miller! Yes, I’m coming in a sec!” That’s true in more ways than one. Ocelot’s fingers dance over your clit in a blur as he shoves his cock as deep into your pussy as he can, then pumps you with a series of short thrusts, withdrawing less than half way for each.

You whimper, shivering all over as your orgasm washes through you, making you instantly a lot wetter, coating him with your juice. Without waiting for you to finish coming he decides to focus on himself, pumping in and out of your quivering pussy as fast as he can, and in a few seconds he is coming too.

He groans and curses something Russian, his cock pulsing and twitching as he pumps you full of his seed. He keeps thrusting the whole time, filling your tunnel with even more white fluid. Your commingled fluids start to ooze down your inner thighs.

He takes a few gasping breaths when he’s done, then pulls his cock out of you. A string of semen briefly connects his cock and your delicate entrance before breaking and dropping down your leg. You can feel his cum all over your thighs, and feel it dribbling out of your twitching entrance. You must look a frightful mess.

There’s a box of tissues on the shelf; he peels out a few sheets to wipe you clean, then gets another and stuffs it between your legs before pulling your panties back up into place and your dress back down over them. Then he wipes off his cock and tucks it away while you straighten up.

You are feeling a bit dazed. Ocelot takes you in his arms and kisses you deeply, your tongues entwined as you pant into each other’s mouths desperately. It occurs to you that this might’ve been a better way for him to begin the encounter, but you don’t have any complaints regarding how things panned out.

“Are there any other rules I need to know about?” he finally asks you.

You ponder a minute. “Umm… what rules Commander Ocelot?”

Ocelot smiles deviously.


End file.
